Drowning in Drama
by justadream1990
Summary: A dead body found in a pool with a gun found at the bottom of the pool and yet no one understands what exactly killed this man. Kasumi however is ready to get to the bottom of it with the help from her mentor Phoenix Wright, but how well will she fare against her rival Katsuo? (This story is a request)


Hey everyone. Recently just got my first ever request for my writing from catkittycool321 and decided to take a stab at it. Needless to say this story is not on my main focus as of right now but I wanted to get something out just to have a starting point. The characters Kasumi and Katsuo are OC's from catkittycool321. The rest of the gang, well you should know that by now! ;) Enjoy!

* * *

The pages of the magazine in front of Athena flipped back and forth as she read through the latest issue of Fashion Now on the couch. She had gotten into changing her outfit on a daily basis to reflect her mood. Of course Widget would always make a comment to help her out. Today she was wearing a bright green scarf with a blue blouse and white Capri's, apparently to match her mellow attitude today. With all the color that was exploding from her when Phoenix looked across the room over his desk to his other new intern Kasumi he believed that somewhere someone cloned Athena and brought out her dark side, she was sitting on the couch across from Athena reading a book. Apollo stepped into the office with a couple of folders and crossed over to Phoenix.

"Are you sure she is right for this agency Nick?" Apollo leaned over and whispered to Phoenix. "I mean we are bursts of energy and she just seems so… quiet."

Phoenix grimaced and scorned Apollo, "Just get to know her, she actually is a sweet girl, and besides, we're doing Juniper and Athena a favor by giving her a chance."

"That reminds me of another thing. With someone with a bursting personality as Athena how did she become friends with a quiet person and a timid person?"

"Well Kasumi was a very quiet person at school. She mainly kept to herself. Athena and Juniper apparently always walked by her without thinking twice of her existence. It wasn't until one day around their last year in school that Athena noticed a giant sense of sorrow from her. Athena walked over to talk to her and at first Kasumi didn't want to share anything but we all know how Athena can press. Eventually Kasumi opened up to Athena and told her that her parents had abandoned her the previous day to live all alone on her own and she had no idea where her parents went."

Apollo gave Kasumi a good look over. She was flipping through a book titled _The Wright Way to Defense_ with a very dry emotionless expression on her face.

"Nick is it just me or are you adopting every defense attorney that has no parents." Phoenix just rolled his eyes at Apollo. "Also all kidding aside it doesn't look like she is enjoying the rough draft of your book."

"Hey, it's a work in progress."

Without even blinking, looking up from the book and in the most monotone voice ever Kasumi spoke up, "It is not all that bad although I don't know how much publishers would appreciate the chapters on your relationship drama in a law text book."

"Hey I have some great examples of what those relationships taught me!" Phoenix replied.

"Wait you heard us the whole time?" Apollo questioned.

Still flipping through her magazine Athena spoke up. "Apollo it's a tiny room and your chords of steel don't really allow for quiet conversations."

"It's ok Apollo. I don't take any offense really. I know that you just speak your mind sometimes and forget what you are saying."

Apollo started to turn red and fluster, "Well I didn't mean to, I mean what I mean to say is I'm sorry and I-"

Apollo was cut off by the Steel Samurai ringtone coming from Phoenix's pocket. Phoenix grabbed his phone and answered. "Wright Anything Agency do you need something to disappear or do you need to disappear from jail?"

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to use that slogan." Apollo crossed his arms and furrowed his brow.

Phoenix held his hand over the speaker, "What? I thought Trucy's slogan was cute."

"It sounds like we're breaking people out of jail." Phoenix waved his hand at Apollo as if dismissing him. Apollo huffed and gathered the folders and files from in front of Phoenix and adjourned to the family room.

"Yes? Alright I understand, I will be down to the detention center shortly with my assistant. Thank you." Phoenix hung up the phone and turned to look at Kasumi. "Well are you ready for your first case on your own?"

Kasumi immediately closed the book and laid it down on the table. She brushed herself, got up and grabbed her umbrella before heading out the door with Phoenix.

"You do know it's not raining right now Kasumi." Athena piped up.

Kasumi turned around to give Athena a wink, "Yes but you never know what may happen."

The two exited the office and walked down the stairs out to Kasumi's car. Phoenix got in the passenger side and Kasumi turned the car on. Phoenix opened up a notebook and started to write down some notes in the notebook.

"You know I am happy to have you here at the office. I mean I hated taking the bus." Phoenix offered a slight chuckle and Kasumi just let out a sigh. Phoenix saw the awkwardness he created and cleared his throat. "I mean it is not just that, I heard you were the top student in your class and you worked hard. Plus I know you will fit right in here. I just wanted to try to calm you down for this first case of yours on your own. It is going to be a murder case if we take it."

Kasumi offered a small smile, "Thanks, you don't need to worry about me. I'm just happy that I can be of assistance. I was a little jealous that Athena and Apollo were always able to go out and get their own cases. I was hoping I would be able to go out on my own soon."

"I just wanted to make sure you were ready. Blame it on the worrisome mentor that I am. I threw Apollo into a tough situation for his first case and Athena had a severe traumatic experience for her first case too. I figured I shouldn't do that anymore as a good mentor."

"You are a good mentor Mr. Wright. Thank you."

The rest of the car ride to the detention center was mostly silent as Phoenix continued to write notes in the notebook. As they pulled up to the Detention Center, Phoenix took the lead and led Kasumi in. He showed his badge to the officer in the front office and Kasumi showed hers as well. They were led down the hall and into a side waiting room where a glass separated them from a room on the other side.

"Now then Kasumi, you are in charge at this point. Ask any and all questions that you feel you need. I'll be making notes over here for you. If you need any help just let me know and I'll step in, but I have full confidence that you can handle this."

"Thanks Mr. Wright." Kasumi pulled a pen out of her hair and produced a small black notebook from her jacket and immediately wrote down a quick set of notes herself.

The door on the other side of the glass soon opened and a security guard let in this very tall, tanned, and buff looking individual. He had the typical surfer hair and body. However with his dominating figure he looked as if he was smaller than a Chihuahua. He looked down the majority of the time and fiddled with his hands.

"Hi there Mr. Arthur E. Derrickson. My name is Kasumi Hamasaki and this here is my mentor Phoenix Wright. He spoke with you over the phone, I understand that you have been wrongly convicted in a murder case involving you at the Bulk Up Gym?"

Arthur continued to fiddle with his hands, he looked up at Kasumi and over at Phoenix. The two of them were staring with concerned expressions and he released all the tension in his muscles.

"Yea, apparently they believe that I murdered this random individual at the gym. I don't even know the guy! Why would I kill him?"

"You can be rest assured Mr. Derrickson I will definitely be able to help you. But first I need you to take me through everything that happened that night. First off why were you at that gym?"

"Well I actually work there. I'm an athletic trainer there."

"I see, and describe the events of that morning. I need as much detail as possible."

"Well I was just taking over for the third shift person at around 6AM. Our gym is open 24 hours a day so one of the first things we do when we come in for our shift is do a complete walkthrough. Typically basic walkthroughs are done every hour but they aren't as thorough as the complete walkthrough. The basic walkthroughs are just checking the workout rooms, locker rooms, and pool area to make sure there isn't any deviant activity."

"And the complete walkthrough I assume involves that and anything else?"

"Well it also involves a heavier inspection on machinery and such. Typically I start my walkthrough in the pool because I need to check the chemicals quickly and create the time sheet for the lifeguard that comes in for later in the day what exercise activities are planned. As I entered the pool area I found someone just floating underneath the surface of the water lifeless. I screamed at the guy but he didn't respond. I panicked and grabbed the giant hook by the side of the pool to fish the guy out and pulled him on deck. He wasn't breathing or anything. I ran to call for paramedics at the office phone. As I was in there I heard a gunshot coming from the pool area. I saw people running and so I immediately told the dispatcher that they needed to send police too. I was the last one to leave the building as I frantically looked around for anyone that could have a weapon but I didn't find anyone or a gun anywhere."

Kasumi continued to write in her notebook but Phoenix had stopped. He gave Kasumi a look and she finally finished writing her last note. He nodded towards Arthur and Kasumi gave Phoenix a confused look.

"Do you mind if I ask a quick question Kasumi?"

"I guess not."

"Arthur, if the person was already dead and you heard a gunshot. Who or what was shot? Are you sure it wasn't just the weights falling and hitting something?"

"No, I have heard a gunshot before. I was once working a third shift before and outside there was a gun shot. I locked the doors that night for safety reasons. It sounded just like that."

"But you didn't see a gun anywhere or any gun shot?"

"Not that I can remember."

Kasumi turned to Phoenix and asked, "Is the lack of a gun important?"

Phoenix smiled, "Well that's for you to figure out Kasumi, I just wanted a little more information."

Kasumi gave Phoenix a grin and wrote down the note. "Now then Mr. Derrickson you said you didn't know the victim, yet you work at the gym you must have seen him there before."

Arthur started thinking and scratched his head heavily. "Well I mean the guy looked kind of familiar but I don't know if it's the same guy. I believe this guy is a manager at the very prestigious hotel up the road. He usually comes in to work out with some other guy but he was nowhere to be found when I was there."

"So do you know how the guy died?"

"Well I assume it was from drowning."

"So why were you arrested? Did they tell you that?"

"They said they had a witness that I murdered him and saw me with a murder weapon. But I swear I didn't do anything to him!"

Kasumi closed up her notebook and looked over at Phoenix. "Alright I have my notes here Mr. Wright. I honestly believe he didn't do it do you?"

"I don't believe he did it either, are you ready to accept the case?"

"Yes I am sir."

"Great." Phoenix pulled out some papers and stepped out into the hallway to give them to a guard. The papers soon returned on the other side of the glass with Arthur. "I just need you to sign here to say that you are ok with Kasumi here taking your case."

"Well no offense there but I was kind of hoping the famous Ace Attorney Phoenix Wright was going to be taking my case personally."

"Don't you worry Arthur, Kasumi is a great defense attorney. I will be here as her assistant but she is calling the shots on this case."

"Well if you have faith in her, I guess I can too." Arthur signed the papers and handed them back to the guard.

Phoenix and Kasumi grabbed the papers and decided to head out of the detention center.

"So then Kasumi, what do you think we should do?"

"Well I really would like to go check out the scene of the crime but I doubt I will be able to see it seeing as it happened last night. They probably are still doing investigations."

"Sounds logical, so shall we call it a day?"

Kasumi perused through her notes and tapped her umbrella on the ground as if creating a rhythm to help her focus better. "Well there is one thing that I would like to try and do."

"What's that?"

"Let's go find this guy's workout partner and see why he wasn't there with the victim last night."

Phoenix beamed, "You are definitely ready for this case. Let's go!"


End file.
